Meeting Kong
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The legendary giant ape. Is he a huge, merciless monster? Or something more?


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was day that was going to change Adeline's life forever. She was with her family on a cruise ship until she heard that one thing that most of us hope we never hear: the siren! The siren that means that ship is sinking!

"ALERT! ALERT! ALL GUESTS ON DECK! ALL GUESTS ON DECK!" The man yelled in the loudspeaker.

Panicked and afraid, Adeline was grabbed by her father and drug to the top of the ship. Once on deck, there were so many people that she was shoved out of the way and separated from her family! Adeline pushed with all her might, but screamed as she was being unconsciously shoved towards the edge!

"STOP! MOVE! MOVE OVER! I'LL FALL!" She screamed, but with everyone panicking, no one listened. She pushed even harder to get away, but there were too many people. With a scream, she was pushed over the edge and into the swarming sea below! She screamed as much as she could, but no one noticed her!

Soon her mouth was filling with sea water and she began losing consciousness. She tried to breathe but her chest began hurting terribly for lack of breath.

"I'm gonna die," she thought as she closed her eyes due to lack of air, letting the waters close over her head.

A few hours later…

Adeline moaned in pain as she tried to shift her position. Her eyes weakly opened and she gasped as she felt her side split in pure agony!

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She yelled out. Her side felt definitely as if she had broken something. She could feel tears coming down her face as she held her side in pain. As she cried out a little, she heard a grunt. She looked over and saw there was a large face beside her; the face from what looked like a gorilla! She screamed and the eye opened in shock and the beast snarled, staring at her. She screamed and fell down in a panicked state as her side hurt her once more.

Kong leaned up and saw this young human was definitely in pain. But he was somewhat agitated because he was tired of having visitors to his island. But what was this? Was she crying? Kong put his head down a bit more and saw her holding her side, now barely able to stand.

As she tried to sit up, Adeline felt something gently touch her head. She looked up and saw it was Kong's large finger!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! DON'T EAT ME!" She begged, now getting up and running as fast as she could. Kong looked at her with an amused look and took off after her, although it took very, very little drive. He only took one step and almost landed on top of her. As she ran closer and closer to the edge of the water, a water buffalo stood up and began walking towards her. Adeline screamed in terror, startling the buffalo who bellowed in surprise. But Adeline wasn't done yet! She dove into a hallow log and curled up into a ball.

Kong saw every move she made and gently pushed the log to where it was turning over!

"H-HEY STOP IT!" Adeline called out. She knew he couldn't understand her but she was determined to get away. "L-LEAVE ME ALONE!"

But Kong just grunted in amusement. The water buffalo turned to him and made a gentle braying sound and Kong only smiled at it. They were communicating in their own language. But Kong noticed that a pair of legs were appearing from one end of the log, signaling Adeline was trying to crawl out. Having a very devious streak, he began poking around her legs and making her giggle.

"Hey! Cut out!" she called out, but she could only squirm as the large ape kept gently poking her. He then picked up the log and she tumbled out into the grass with a grunt. "OW!" she hissed, holding her side in pain.

Kong noticed that she was still in pain. But she couldn't even squeak as the water buffalo began to lick her and lick her wounds. After a few minutes, Kong picked her up and held her to his chest; she was definitely in pain and needed some assistance. With strong and swift steps, he began to make his way across the valley to the natives' territory. They all bowed in reverence as Kong came into view. After a few minutes, they began to take little Adeline in and take care of her. But before she went in, she turned and looked at Kong one more time.

"Th-thank you! For saving my life!" she called. The natives gasped, unsure of what Kong would do! But they all awed in reverence as he turned back and nodded to her and continued back into the large, dense jungle.

Perhaps….there was a lot more to Kong that met the eye.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
